loving you only
by ramenpanda95
Summary: Lisanna was never really lucky in love, the guy she's in love didn't reciprocate her love back so after one drunken one night stand with a certain seith mage. she soon finds herself stuck to one. Bixanna and Nali and a bit of every other couple I ship
1. chapter 1 drunken feelings

hey guys I'm thinking about making this story into a bunch of chapters. I don't see much bixanna stories on here so I figured why not make a story based on them.

I know this chapter is short but I'll write longer chapters I promise

 **Chapter 1**

Sitting at the bar all alone Lisanna Straus wanted to bury her feelings by drinking all these shots lined up in front of her. Today was just not her day and honestly everyday was not her day but she tends to make those days work for her . " you know you shouldn't be drinking alone like that huh lissy?, my bestie shouldn't be sad" the resident seith whispered into her ears. Yea Lisanna Straus was best friends with Bickslow the the Thunder legion very own seith. "honestly Bicksie coudn't you just let me drink away my sadness alone huh? least leave me a lone for a while huh? is that so bad?" Lisanna said louder than she expected, guess drinking does that to you.

" you know if you have problems you should just talk to me about it instead of wasting away on this fine day" He reasoned with her. Honestly She didn't know why she was best friend with Bickslow in the first place. In retrospect they look like they have nothing in common and sure yea they hanged together because of Mira but overall she didn't think Bickslow would've clinged on to her so fast. " Bicks today is not the day okay? It's valentines day and honestly the guy i like doesn't even want to celebrate it with me, let a alone acknowledge my feelings for him. I showed him my love and what do i get? friend zoned, he doesn't even like me like the way he likes _Her."_ Drinking two more shots, she started to wallow in her sadness even more. She didn't think things would've changed so much in the two years she was gone. Two years she was gone and things have changed so much. It didn't make her feel any happier and quite frankly there are some times she wished she went back to edolas. She Loved her siblings yes but she didn't think Mira and Elfman would be married to Laxus and Evergreen. Hell she didn't think Mira would like Laxus.

The biggest changed was _Him,_ he changed a lot too, and honestly that's what bothered her the most. Not the other guild members or her siblings that bothered her, but _him_. From the dawn of time everybody know she was into him and honestly they were surprised that he didn't even see it. He was that dense and it was okay to Lisanna. She was nobody's first pick too, She was just known as Demon Mira little sister, the S-class mage little sister or even the girl that died. She drank because this day is the day meant to celebrate with your fellow loved one. But she didn't have that person and _He_ went out with _her._

 _"_ Bicks You want to drink with me? drink away my sadness? spend the day with me huh, I need someone to pay attention to me" she whispered so that only Bickslow can hear her. "Lissy I'll spend the whole day with you okay? I'll give you all my attention and whatever you want" The rest of the day Lisanna spent it with Bickslow laughing about all the fun adventures they had, and _He_ wasn't in her thoughts for the rest of the day.


	2. chapter 2 thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Upon waking up Bickslow knew what happened last night. The vivid memories of last night ,still fresh in his mind shook him in a weird sensual way. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she had feelings for the damn salamander. This was nothing more of a one night stand to her. To him it was different, she was different. Telling himself to not get caught up in his feelings was impossible.

She was fun and beautiful. He was well... himself. He knew he wasn't anyone special or smart but Lissy always made him feel good about himself. She always told him that he was different from the salamander ( which made him happy, because who wants to be him?) he was more mature and much much taller.

Looking over to her sleeping body he knows she'll realize that this was a mistake and sleeping with him wasn't part of the plan. He's never part of anyone plans or even first choice pick. He was always the left over. Women always pinned over Laxus because of his good looks and the inheritance of the guild and hell even Freed get recognition from the ladies. After all Freed is a gentleman and of course a ladies man. Even Evers got herself a damn straus sibling.

That left him being no ones first choice. The ladies goes after him to be close to Laxus and Freed. He knew he wasn't a looker, let alone someone smart. He knew he will never be Lissy first choice let alone second choice, maybe not even her third choice. He knew he was out of her league and everyone knew that also. It was obvious to the whole damn guild, they all knew about his crush on Lisanna and her love for the salamander. It was quite pitiful to be honest.

He was also the guy who plays with his wooden babies. Lissy always got along with his babies, especially pappa. Nobody gets along well with the babies, only Lissy. Lissy was slowly becoming his reason to live, she was smart,beautiful and young. Even being twelve years older than her, she keeps him feeling young.

He knew Lisanna since she was a child. She was already a teenager when she joined the guild with her siblings. She in a way always bothered the thunder legion with her child like nonsense with nastu. He of course didn't see her as anything till much later on when the demon mirajane seduced Laxus into loving her, to be honest though Laxus did always love Mirajane .

They started to hang with each other when Mirajane would drag the thunder legion and her siblings to dinner at her place. Lissy and Bickslow were of course the single ones and knowing mirajane she probably wanted them to start dating each other. They slowly gotten to know each other and soon became the best of friends. Till you know.. the one night stand.

waking up Lisanna knew she went over the limit last night and slept with someone.

"ugh my head hurts, where am I?" she asked the stranger she slept with.

" Oh shit uh Lissy uhh we had a drunken one night stand remember??? "

with a look of realization she realized that she slept with bicks... Her best friend. she slept with her best friend.. she needs to tell him stuff so he won't expect or think too much over this incident. she is his best friend after all and knows that he gets clingy .

" you know Bicks I hope you don't think too much about this one night stand, we're still best friends and you know I'm in love with natsu" she tried to tell him. Looking at his face she caught a look of sadness and just like that it was gone.

" Lissy you know I like you a lot, the salamander barely recognize you as his love interest, I can treat you better and we're already besties for life. I know you don't like me like that but I'm going to make you like me! even if it's going to take me years, decades or even centuries . I will do it! "

"Yea sure Bicks" she said softly before leaving.

 **Yea I know bicksblow should be five years older but I feel like making him 12 years older than Lisanna and I'm going to make her 18 years old. I'm not sure why but I really like the idea of her being with a much older guy.**


	3. Chapter 3 old feelings

**Chapter 3**

Lisanna knew she has next to nothing in the romance experience department unlike all the other girls in th guild. Nobody ever considered her to be a romantic interest, mostly because of her two siblings well... mostly just demon Mira. She was always known as "Mirajane little sister, the girl that died but came back Or the girl who's related to that s class mage ". she was always in their shadows and never had a chance to actually break out and became her own person before she "died".

In a way she never imagined her life to actually end up like this, her dying and coming back from Edolas just to find out Natsu found a new best friend in the form of Lucy. Lucy is nice and all and they're great friends but she isn't a suitable match for Natsu. Someone who requires a lot of attention and patience with. Thinking about them going on jobs together makes her blood boil. Jealousy is an ugly feeling and Lisanna knows that feeling all too well. Lisanna really isn't a jealous person in general but this feeling is driving her nuts. Most people would've assumed she was jealous because of Lucy's looks, but that's not true. It was the fact that she spent time with Natsu days on end, doing jobs after jobs and the fact that Natsu even sleeps over her place is just ludicrous.

The members in the guild never understood her infatuation with Natsu, Not even her siblings. Mira Didn't know what was attractive about Natsu, and how Lisanna was heads over heels for this mere boy. In her opinion he wasn't suited for Lisanna and just about everybody knew that. They weren't blind about it, it was just that painfully obvious , but not to Natsu.

Everybody would ask her " _Why Natsu_?"

" _Why Natsu_?" she would ask herself days on end. She would see him do the dumbest things that would never make sense to her but " _why Natsu_?". Natsu was her first friend in Fairy Tail, yeah she had friends but they weren't like Natsu. He cared for her and she to cared for him. He would always comfort her when she got scared of her own sister. He always stood up for her when Laxus would call her the runt of the Guild. They found Happy's egg and took care of it till it hatched. They raised Happy, and in a way they were both parents. They were the best of friends and they did everything together.

She knew it was that one event that caused her to see Natsu in different light. It all started at the guild a year before she died. Laxus and Mira were up to no good, they were bragging about their own conquests with the opposite sex. With Mira's good look Laxus couldn't help but feel jealous of the guys she dates, feeling a bit vengeful Laxus wanted to make Mira jealous. Maybe then she'll see him in a different light and maybe hopefully admit that she has crush on him. He admittedly aren't good with words or with people, everybody in the guild hall knows that. " Hey Mira! you know sex isn't about emotions and people's love for each other!, its about the raw lust and animistic instincts, fuck that girly shit. I fuck a women and I'll leave that bitch to pay for the room" he proudly boasted, the other male members nodding along in agreement to what Lexus has said. " tsk tsk no wonder you haven't found anyone laxus" mirajane teased. "you know sex is more than just lust, it's all about the feelings, and how much you love that person " the love stricken mirajane said. meanwhile somewhere in the guild Elfman sat by himself in the corner crying, he was traumatized by that whole discussion, his sister no longer innocent and pure!!.

Lisanna and Natsu overheard that conversation and hoped to god that Natsu did not bring that topic up. Sex was already an awkward topic but imagine talking about it with her best friend!? no she wanted to avoid it. Luck wasn't on her side though, Natsu being a teenage hormonal boy wanted to talk abou sex. He was immature yes but sex was something that interested him. What's better than to talk about it with his best friend!?. The talk was awkward with Natsu, he just kept on going on and on about it. Lisanna knew she was a pushover and was always unable to say "No" to Natsu because inside she always wanted to please everyone . She just didn't think he'll ever ask that question to her! " Lisanna sex is just sex and I want to lose it to my best friend and get it over with " Natsu shyly asked her one day, when they were alone in the forest.

On that very same day he was her first and she was his, nobody knew that. Their first time was different, Natsu wasn't acting like Natsu. No, this Natsu was gentle and actually cared about her well being. They both didn't plan to lose their virginity together of course not, but they were best friends and they figured it would've been easier if they both lost it together. More like he roped her into agreeing to it. She would've never dream of losing her v card like that ever. She envisioned flowers on the bed and floor, with candles everywhere, bubble baths and the whole shebang. No she Didn't think her first time would be in a forest for god's sakes. She in a way wanted Natsu to confess his love for her but he didn't. Of course she was let down and disappointed in herself. In a sad ironic way she really wished she saved herself for someone who cared more about her in a romantic sense.

After that day she didn't realize that she was developing feelings for Natsu. Don't get her wrong she loved Natsu, but more like a brotherly best friend type of way. She knew the "romantic love" she was developing for him was because she lost her virginity to him, she wasn't stupid, but still she played into those feelings like a fool. Every night at exactly 11:11pm she would wish that Natsu would also perhaps love her more than just a best friend. She knew people in the guild pitied her, hell even her siblings would look at her like she was some lost love sick puppy. She hated the stares and the snide comments at times. They all knew it wasn't going to end well and she did too. Of course she still naively believed it will happen one day. Dying didn't help Lisanna either, in Edolas she couldn't help but wonder if he missed her like she missed him.

Being so deep in thought she didn't realize her sister was approaching her " hey you okay Lis? I've been pretty worried about you, you're not really here in the guild anymore. Nobody knows where you are most of the time. " she questioned Lisanna like the overbearing older sister she is. She loves her older sister but honestly this women is just too much to handle on most days. "honestly Mira I'm okay, I'm just deep in thought and not really feeling like being in the guild so much , sometimes it gets too rowdy and I'm just not feeling it " she tried explaining to her sister thinking maybe her sister will just leave her alone. Of course Mira being Mira the resident gossiper/ matchmaker she wouldn't leave it alone. "honestly Mira just leave me alone okay?i don't feel like talking about things, so please just go? " Lisanna begged softly to her sister. Getting up Mira looked at her one last time "You know, sometimes it's good to leave the past behind and move on " Mira softly said before leaving Lisanna alone with just her thoughts.

Lisanna knew her relationship with Bickslow has changed, he was different. Even their hangout was not the same anymore, sure they had fun of course but it just didn't feel right anymore. She knew eventually she'll have to confront Bicks and talk to him about what had happened, but in a way she rather just pretend that it didn't happen at all. That's what they're both doing right now, just pretending. It was better that way for the both of them.

On the hand she also knows that she can't just pretend everything is okay with Bickslow and her. She is well aware what happened that night and wasn't sure about her own feelings for him. Bickslow was definitely on her top 10 list of the cutest guys in fairy tail, hell he's kinda her #1 choice.

He Towered over her and his hair was greasy from the gel but thats what made him so attractive. He was also so different from Natsu , he was definitely not the smartest guy but he made that up with his sense of humour. God he was funny, making her laugh when she felt a little down. He would give her this lopsided smile whenever he saw her and his eyes would brighten up too, not the creepy possession light up, but the "I'm happy to see this person" light up.

More importantly Bickslow also treated her like the adult she was, he never doubted her and always let her make her own decisions without coercing her to say yes. Sure they both were kinda immature but mature at the same time. He had his own place and would make her dinner from time to time. They would also paint his babies bodies together and he never let anyone do that before.

Maybe her sister was right and she hates it when Mira is right. Lisanna knows it's about time to leave her love for Natsu behind, she'll still love him as a best friend but not as a lover anymore. The result won't be right away but little by little she'll be able to get over him and give a certain seith mage a chance maybe... heh why not make him work a bit for her love?

 **hey guys :D**

 **I've started to write because I wanted my writing to get better so I figured if I write more it'll improve. bare with me guys I know the grammar isn't all there but I'm trying.**

 **I'm also trying to make each chapter longer and longer but bare with me if I take a while to update.**

 **so thanks for reading guys :D**

 **BTW** **I'm not sure why but if the paragraph is all mashed together I'm so sorry, for some reason it keeps on mashing everything together, maybe its just my phone**


End file.
